Mobile communication systems transport electronic mail (email), text messages, text files, images, and any other types of digital data and communications to wireless devices. Typically these mobile communication systems bill users on a per-month basis. However, a simple monthly service plan may not effectively or fairly bill for the types of services or operations used by the subscriber.
For example, one subscriber may use a wireless device for relatively short periods of time but often uses the wireless device during those time periods to transmit and receive relatively large files. Alternatively, another subscriber may use the wireless device more frequently but for relatively small data exchanges. In another example, a subscriber may use a relatively large number of services compared with another subscriber. For example the subscriber may access multiple different Internet Service Providers (ISP) email accounts from the same mobile device.
Current mobile communication systems, that transmit different types of digital data, such as messages, files, images, etc., are not capable of effectively billing subscribers for the wide variety of different communication events and services that may be used on mobile devices. The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.